No me sueltes
by Lizup
Summary: Ahora que lo pensaba, no podia recordar el momento en que tomo su mano por primera vez, para el siempre habian estado unidas y ahora sentia aquel vacio doloroso que le quemaba el alma; el solo imaginar una vida sin Makoto lo hacia sentirse mal. MakoHaru week day 3 : Toma mi mano por siempre


Bueno bueno, mi aporte al dia 3 de la MAkoHaru week *q* : Toma mi mano por siempre  
Pos esta chiquito pero con mucho makoharulove 737

Dedicado a mi orquibeibi May *3* mi orquibabi babi Andy y todas mis orquibeibis del MakoHaru love y para todos ustedes hermosos lectores y MakoHaru fans :'3  
Como siempre Free ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no todo seria amorsh 7u7  
Y nada disfruten

No era posible, como paso esto. Un atractivo azabache caminaba sin rumbo en la agitada ciudad de Tokio  
-Estupido Makoto- murmuro para si mismo pasando entre una multitud de peesonas desconocidas, que parecian estar tan sumidas en sus pensamientos que pasaban golpeando su atlético cuerpo.  
Solo había sido un milisegundo en el que aquel cálido toque había desaparecido de la piel de su mano izquierda.  
***Flashback***  
Haru había tenido descanso aquel dia debido a los próximos entrenamientos previos a unas competencias amistosas.  
Por lo que habia decidido pasar a recoger al castaño despues de sus clases. Ya de por si, llegar al lugar de reunión fue demasiado para el chico con hidrofilia, era muy molesto debido a la cantidad de gente que concurria aquellos lugares; pero después de algunos codazos y pisdas, pensar en que veria a su castaño lo motivaba a seguir, de lo contrario ya estaria en su casa tomando uno de sus habituales baños. En fin, luego de un viaje bastante molesto llegó, y al cabo de unos minutos los cuale ocupo parado a un lado de la puerta pensando en que platillo de caballa cenaria con el ojiverde; éste se acercó tan sonriente que hizo que se olvidara de todoas las molestias vividas en su travesía a la universidad del menor.  
-Haru chan me alegra que estés aquí - dijo dedicándole aquella mirada que solo existe entre ellos.  
-Si...y deja el chan Makoto- dijo con una sonrisa casi imperceptible y un nuevo ligero sonrojo producto de que ahora sus manos se hallaban entrelazadas.  
Y asi empezaron a dirigirse a sus hogares, y ahora Haru agradecia que las demás personas esten tan metidas en su mundo que dejaran a ambos en paz en el suyo propio.

Hasta ahi todo habia sido perfecto, hasta que entraron a una zona donde la multitud se había puesto peor, debido a que en varios lugares era hora del almuerzo y varios salian de sus centros hacia sus hogares; fue en uno de esos momentos que ambas manos se soltaron y se perdieron.  
Ahora regresamos con nuestro joven con amor desmedido al agua buscando con necesidad a su chico orca.  
-Tch!- se quejaba por milésima vez el azabache.  
Ahora que lo pensaba, no podia recordar el momento en que tomo su mano por primera vez, para el siempre habian estado unidas y ahora sentia aquel vacio doloroso que le quemaba el alma; el solo imaginar una vida sin Makoto lo hacia sentirse mal. Cuando se dio cuenta había llegado a lo que parecia ser un parque de repodo con una hermosa fuente en el centro y arboles cuya sombra se veia muy atrayente, camino hacia aquel lugar, cayendo rendido y cansado ; entonces recordo su celular, luego de hablar con Makoto y explicarle donde se hallaba decidio descansar mientras el menor venía por él.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, sintio una presencia parada cerca a el y al abrir los ojos...ahi estaba, el chico que tanto amaba, el que habia decidido era para él, tendiendole la mano, aquella que siempre le brindaba soporte, en los momentos mas difíciles ; y sin dudarlo dos veces la sujetó sintiendo aquella calidez recorrerle nuevamente el cuerpo.  
Makoto tiro ligeramente de él ayudandolo a ponerse de pie, entonces Haruka aprovecho la inercia y le robo un fugaz beso, pasando a susurrarle algo en la oreja al chico de su vida.  
-Toma mi mano por siempre-  
Y el castalo jamas fue tan feliz en su vida como en ese momento, por ahora.

Gracias por leer.  
Nos vemos ^^


End file.
